The present invention relates to generally an ink-jet printer and more particularly a device for removing air bubbles formed and trapped in an ink chamber of a print head thereof.
When air bubbles are formed and trapped in an ink chamber of a print head by any cause, the operation of issuing a continuous jet of ink and breaking it up into a stream of ink drops is considerably adversely affected. In the worst case, the ink drop generator cannot generate the ink drops at all. In order to overcome this problem, there have been devised and demonstrated various means, but all of them have been found unsatisfactory in practice. Once air bubbles are formed and trapped in the ink chamber, it is extremely difficult to remove them completely.